Childhood Friend
by Untainted Mind
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] Cielo and Sera find a peaceful moment together in the midst of war. WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF. Pairing: Cielo x Sera ONESHOT!


Childhood Friend

By: Untainted Mind

A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction. All belongs to ATLUS USA.

They had just finished defeating Mick and returned to their new base. Cielo sat on his usual place on the box besides the widow, watching all of his comrades, Heat and Serph at the window, Argilla leaning on the wall thinking and…wait Gale isn't here! Oh yeah he's outside talking to the other officers to report on their duties.

"Agh! Wat's taking so long, ja? I've been waiting here forever!" Cielo yelled to Argilla expecting her to know.

"Cielo don't yell at me like that! Gale just needs to talk to the men and report on their current information and he'll be here." Argilla said calmly.

Cielo jumped from his place and walked towards the room where Sera was.

"Where are you going Cielo?" Heat said glaring at Cielo.

"I'm going to talk to her is dat a problem? Sheesh don't make a big fuss about it. Besides she might be bored too staying dere all alone." Cielo finished and continued to walk to Sera's…room.

"She needs to be alone Cielo." Heat said, turning to the sky once again.

"But…"

"It's alright. I think Sera would like some company." Serph said looking at Cielo.

Heat and Cielo turned to Serph and he only nodded allowing Cielo to go. Heat said nothing and continued to watch the sky. Cielo grinned and walked to the room where Sera was and opened the door.

"Hey Sera wat are you doing here all alone?" Cielo said smiling to Sera's back as she was facing the wall.

"C…Cielo what are you doing here? What's happening outside?" Sera asked wiping her face trying her best to look at him. She then turned away, staring at the wall again.

"Nope. Nothing's happening outside dat's exactly why I came here; it's so boring outside and so I thought you might need some company!" the purple-haired boy said walking towards Sera.

She didn't notice him and continued to stare at the wall.

"Ey? Are you alright?" Cielo appeared beside her suddenly and hugged her on one arm.

Sera was startled by Cielo's sudden appearance and yelped in surprise, "Cielo you scared me…"

"Are you crying? Wat's wrong, did I do something wrong?" Cielo asked; his eyes directly at her, looking at her sadly, worried and hopeful.

He wiped a tear off her face and smiled at her cheerfully. "Ey, don't cry! I really hate it when you cry like dat."

She only smiled at him and cast her face down, "Cielo…could you hug me tighter? I really need a hug right now."

He responded and took her fully within his arms and hugged her tighter. But to him this was getting kind of weird and in fact, he can feel the butterflies in his stomach. It looked like he was the only one feeling like this. He looked at Sera and saw that she snuggled up in his chest and had her arms wrapped around him as well.

'Ey…dis kinda feels good.' he thought to himself. But as he felt Sera breathe in his scent from his chest, his whole body heated up and his face became red…as red as a tomato.

"I really missed you doing this…" she whispered to him closing her eyes.

'Missed me?' he thought to himself.

"I wonder what those two kids are doing right now." Argilla said looking at the door; she too was getting bored and irritated at what's taking Gale so long. She opened up her mind to think; what is Cielo and Sera doing anyway?

She was startled as she heard her leader's voice, which was very rare as he hardly ever spoke.

"Argilla are you alright?" Serph asked; looking worriedly at her.

She responded, "Yes…but, Gale is taking so long and I feel kind of worried." Not flinching or letting a smile escape her face.

He nodded and continued to look at the horizon. "Gale needs to finish a few things and we'll hear from him."

Argilla looked at him and cast her head down, "Serph? Do you think we will win?" she asked; not sparing him a glance. "With the Brutes and Wolves left, I'm beginning to have my doubts…"

"What are you saying? You think we will still lose? Do you think we're that weak?" Heat asked her; a bit irritated. They had enough trouble already and now there came doubts from their own soldiers?

"I'm not saying we're weak but, they…" Argilla stopped as Serph placed a hand to her shoulder.

"It'll be okay; we will win and reach Nirvana." he finished; looking into her eyes assuring her everything will be fine. He hoped…

She was silent for the few more moments, distracted by his eyes. She blushed slightly but remained calm. She looked at Heat and was surprised to see him looking at her…strangely?

"Umm…well, let's wait a little more. I think Gale will be here soon." she said turning to Serph, smiling.

"Sera are you okay? Why are you so sad?" Cielo asked the blacked haired girl; trying to see her face but failed as she had buried her face in his chest.

He removed her from his chest and held her by her forearms so he could fully see her face and was upset to see her sniffing.

"Ey…please tell me why you're sad. You can tell me." he said with every bit of honesty in his voice.

She looked at him sadly and tears started to fall from her eyes and down her face. She then raised her head and looked into his eyes. After awhile, she wiped her eyes and smiled meekly and then gently touched him in his face, "I'm alright…Don't worry…I was just lonely…" she said looking sadly at him.

"Lonely? Don't worry Cielo is here now, ja!" he said smiling cheerfully.

She smiled at this and walked to the window, looking into the weeping sky. "Cielo do you remember anything…about me?" she asked him; not sparing him a glance.

"Of course I remember the first time I saw you! You fell from the sky and lay down on the ground…" Cielo stopped as he remembered her there, lying naked on the ground. He felt a tinge of blush forming in his face as he recollected. He then was interrupted from his thoughts by Sera's voice.

"No Cielo, do you remember me when we were…children?" she asked him hesitantly as she held her hands tight in embarrassment.

"Children? What's dat?" Cielo asked scratching the back of his head trying to understand Sera's question.

"Never mind Cielo. It's noth-" Sera stopped as Cielo put his hand on her mouth. He nodded and said, "I remembered something…Wait…" Cielo said closing his eyes, remembering.

"Children…? It means, umm…when we were small, ja?" he looked at her to hear what she had to say.

Sera nodded in surprise and happiness that he's starting to remember! "Yes! Yes! Do you remember!" she asked putting her hands to her chest anxious.

"Yeah! I remember you playing with…a dark brown dog named…Mister No Name." he said, smiling widely for being successful in recollecting his lost memory.

She nodded and laughed, "Yes! Yes! That's Mister No Name! Cielo you DO remember!"

"Yeah…how did I do dat?" Cielo asked; looking confusedly at her. He then put both his hand to his head for it had hurt and ached from recollecting.

"It's okay Cielo. You already remembered; that's enough for me…" she smiled at him and hugged Cielo once more.

He leaned towards her and returned her hug with one of his own. She buried her face in his chest and spoke. Her voice was muffled in his chest all he could understand was the word "you…"

He smiled and pulled Sera away from him to see her face. She looked at him happily and as he looked into her eyes they slowly closed as did his and they kissed. The kiss then ended and Sera blushed uncontrollably and quickly put head down as to avoid his eyes.

"Ey, Sera…now I remember. You were the world to me and den…I…" Sera prevented him from speaking by placing a light kiss to his cheek.

"That's enough Cielo, you don't have to remember anymore." she said putting her hand to his face.

"Thanks Sera. Dis time I won't leave you again." he said; determined of his words.

"You promise?"

"I promise…" he kissed her once more and then left the room.

"Hey, where were you? I was about to brief the team on the latest information." Gale said; his eyes cold and looked at him.

"It's nothing, I was just talking." Cielo answered

"Okay then…" Gale started.

FIN


End file.
